Denmark's case
by Pengux
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in Denmark? What happened to Manfreddie and Johnson? Well you're about to find out! A story written by Lisathefox and Pengux


Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N: Lisathefox: My first fanfic. Story i hope you like it.**

It was night at Central Park Zoo and all the zoo animals were sleeping, at the penguins HQ Rico layed with his beak wide open, Kowalski lay on his back in the bunk below Rico's, private under that from Kowalski's with his lunacorn and a warm blanket, Skipper is rolling around in his bunk while he has a nightmare.

'Beginning of nightmare'

The Copenhagen zoo was closing, and Manfreddie, Johnson, Hans, and Skipper were returning from a successful mission. They all went in their HQ and were about to fall asleep while they were walking towards the bunks.

"Great job, boys! Another mission, in the bag! Those ninja cats didn't know what hit them!" Skipper exclaimed

"Yeah, you're right with that, Skipper. But the next time you don't need to punch me!" Johnson said angry, rubbing his cheek.  
" Sorry, but he stooped faster than i thought he was going to do. " Skipper said guilty." "Don't worry about it, guys. It's done and over with, right?" Manfreddie said. "I agree." Hans said.

The team went to sleep and the next morning Skipper was the first to wake up from a good night of sleep.  
He climbed down from his bunk and watched at his team. He picked up a megaphone and screamed loud " WAKE UP! "

Manfreddie, Johnson, and Hans fell out of their bunks. "Boys, the exercises today are just to do 50 push-ups! Starting... NOW!" They stood up immediately and run to the entrance. " Yes sir." Manfreddie and Johnson said together. Hans laughed and stood in line with them. " What do you guy's need to understand of the word 'NOW'? " Skipper said annoyed, and rolled his eyes.

Right after the 3rd push up, that's when a scream was heard. The penguins and puffin looked up and saw a dark smoke coming out of the city. " What the heck? " Johnson said and stood up next to Skipper. " Move out, boy's! " Skipper said and lead ahead. As soon as they got to the place where they heard the scream, they saw the king, and he was dead.

The king lay down with an knife in his chest. It was still bleeding heavy though he was dead. "What in god damn is here happened? " Skipper said. and didn't notice the evil grin on Hans's face.  
But he couldn't hold it and began to laugh.

"What the deuce, Hans? This is no laughing matter!" Skipper said. Manfreddie and Johnson were quick to agree. "Unless... No. It couldn't have been..." "Oh, but it is, Skippah." Hans said deviously." I hope you got a good reason for all this." Skipper said and stand in fighting position. "Well skippah, There is a good reason for. " Hans replied

And stood in fighting position as well. Manfreddie and Johnson just stood there and prepared for anything unexpected. 'After a few seconds, the fighting broke out. "You see, Skippah, I never really liked you, so I got an idea. Denmark wouldn't like you eithah, if you did something terrible. So, I hired an assassin to kill the king, and plant evidence that looks like you did it. That way you'd be out of Denmark, and I won't put up with you anymore." Hans said while blocking attacks.

"So you've killed the king? " Skipper asked once more. " Yah, Skippah, how many times do i need to repeat that? " Hans asked and jumped in the air, Hans run immediately away. " GET HIM! " Skipper cried out to Manfreddie and Johnson. Just than they heard another explosion.

The explosion was in the zoo. When they got there they saw all the zoo animals wanting to bring Skipper to justice. "I didn't do it! Manfreddie and Johnson are my witnesses!" Skipper yelled out at them. "That's because they're loyal to you!" Hans acted out. He was good at lying. "Luckily, I was there to see you kill the king!"

" what? You killed him Hans! " Skipper screamed " ooh yah? How you are going to explain your mess sticking in the kings chest? " Hans asked" almost Everyone got a knife like that, Hans. " Manfreddie said to help Skipper. Johnson took a step forwards and said " Yeah, but it actually was Skippers knife. Hans only used him to...you know… to...kill. " Johnson said, but he chose the wrong words. The zoo animals all looked at Skipper with pure anger in their eyes.

"Hey Johnson..." "Yes, Manfreddie...? Hehe..." Manfreddie slapped Johnson ** the face. "Manfreddie I think now would be a good time to RUN instead of slapping me." Johnson said rubbing his cheek. Skipper was quick to agree, and they ran for their life.

**A/N: Pengux: Well…this was the first chapter, please review.**


End file.
